Kuro
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Jimin tidak pernah peduli akan orang lain selain dirinya sendiri, tapi semuanya berubah saat dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan dia yang sedang melindungi anak kucing dari derasnya hujan. / MinYoon, BL, AU, OOC. Inspired by Fujikawa Ruri's 'Kuroneko wa Shippo de Amareu' manga.


**Kuro**

 **Pair** :

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

 **Rate** : T+

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Length** : Oneshoot

 **Summary** :

Jimin tidak pernah peduli akan orang lain selain dirinya sendiri, tapi semuanya berubah saat dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan dia yang sedang melindungi anak kucing dari derasnya hujan. / MinYoon, BL, AU, OOC. Inspired by Fujikawa Ruri's 'Kuroneko wa Shippo de Amareu' manga.

 **Warning** :

 _ **BL, AU, OOC, Plotless. Inspired by Fujikawa Ruri's manga.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kuro**

Jimin menggigit ujung rokoknya di sela bibir sementara dia berusaha menyeimbangkan plastik berisi bahan makanannya di tangan kirinya dan payung di tangan kanannya. Kepalanya mendongak dan dia melihat butiran hujan yang terus-menerus turun dari langit. Belakangan ini hujan terus-menerus mengguyur Seoul dan mau tidak mau membuat Jimin malas keluar rumah.

Kalau saja bahan makanan di kulkasnya tidak habis, Jimin tidak akan mau keluar rumah di tengah hujan deras seperti ini. Jimin menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya dan melangkah menyusuri trotoar menuju apartemennya, dia hanya ingin segera sampai di apartemennya dan mengeringkan kakinya serta mengganti celananya yang sedikit basah karena terkena cipratan air hujan.

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya saat dia melihat seseorang berambut hitam berjongkok di depan semak-semak. Jimin tidak tahu apa yang sosok itu lakukan dengan diam di bawah hujan seperti itu. _Blazer_ sekolahnya basah kuyup begitu pula tubuhnya dan tas yang disandangnya di punggung.

Tadinya Jimin ingin tidak peduli dan langsung melanjutkan langkahnya, tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya dan membuatnya memutuskan untuk berjalan menghampiri sosok berambut hitam itu. Jimin berdiri di belakangnya dan memayungi pemuda itu.

Si pemuda yang menyadari kalau dirinya tidak lagi ditetesi air hujan mendongak dan Jimin melihat wajah paling manis yang pernah dia lihat seumur hidupnya. Pemuda itu memiliki kulit putih pucat dengan bibir tipis dan mata yang sipit dengan bola mata berwarna hitam. Poninya yang basah menutupi dahinya dan Jimin merasa seperti dirinya melihat sosok anak kucing saat melihat wajah pemuda itu.

Jimin menggigit _filter_ rokoknya sebelum berbicara agar rokok itu tidak lepas dari sela bibirnya, "Kau sedang apa?"

Si pemuda diam, kemudian dia berbalik dan menunjukkan sesuatu yang berada di antara lengannya dan terbungkus _blazer_ sekolahnya.

Itu.. anak kucing kecil berwarna hitam.

"Aku.. melindunginya dari hujan." Si pemuda menunduk menatap kucing dalam pelukannya, "Dia bisa sakit kalau basah karena kehujanan."

Jimin mendengus, jadi pemuda _ehemmanisehem_ ini memutuskan untuk berhujan-hujan hanya untuk melindungi makhluk mungil berbulu hitam itu agar tidak sakit. "Tapi kau sendiri bisa sakit. Kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke rumahmu saja?"

Si pemuda manis menggeleng, "Ayahku tidak suka ada binatang peliharaan di rumah kami karena dia alergi anjing."

"Tapi yang ada di pelukanmu itu kucing."

"Sama saja, _Appa_ tetap tidak suka."

Jimin diam, hujan masih turun dengan deras dan dia bisa melihat bahu pemuda itu bergetar samar karena kedinginan. "Kau akan terus diam di sini sampai hujan berhenti? Kau sudah gemetar."

Si pemuda menunduk dalam, kelihatannya dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pada pertanyaan Jimin.

Jimin menghela napas pelan, "Mau ke rumahku? Kau bisa menitipkan kucing itu untuk sementara di rumahku."

Si pemuda mendongak menatap Jimin dengan pandangan terkejut dan itu terlihat amat sangat imut di mata Jimin.

"Benarkah?" ujarnya gembira.

Jimin mengangguk, "Namaku Jimin, siapa namamu?"

Si pemuda bergerak untuk bangun, "Aku.. Yoongi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namanya Yoongi, siswa kelas dua sekolah menengah atas dan ternyata dia tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama dengan Jimin, hanya berbeda lantai. Yoongi tinggal di lantai empat sedangkan Jimin di lantai tujuh.

Jimin membuka lemari pendinginnya dan mengeluarkan susu kotak dari sana, dia membawa karton susu itu ke arah Yoongi yang sedang berjongkok dengan anak kucing itu yang sedang mengeong padanya di lantai. Kepala Yoongi tertutup handuk yang tadi diberikan Jimin karena seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup.

Jemari Jimin mengulurkan karton susu itu pada Yoongi, "Aku akan memberinya susu, sebaiknya kau keringkan tubuhmu."

Yoongi mendongak menatap Jimin dan mengangguk, dia mengusak rambut basahnya dengan gerakan pelan. Sementara Jimin berjongkok dan memberikan susu pada si anak kucing dengan menggunakan piring kecil.

"Aku tidak tahu dia akan meminumnya atau tidak, tapi semoga saja dia meminumnya." Jimin berujar acuh seraya memperhatikan si anak kucing yang sedang mengendus-ngendus piring berisi susu itu penuh minat.

Yoongi memperhatikan dengan wajah khawatir dan dia tersenyum gembira saat melihat kucing itu mulai menjilat susu di dalam piring.

Jimin tersenyum kecil melihatnya, tangannya merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok bersama pemantiknya. Jimin menyelipkan sebatang rokok di bibirnya dan menyulutnya, "Kau boleh meninggalkan anak kucing itu di sini."

Yoongi mendongak menatap Jimin, wajahnya yang memerah karena dingin terlihat begitu imut dan Jimin semakin merasa kalau Yoongi sangat mirip dengan anak kucing yang dipungutnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yoongi ragu.

Jimin mengangguk, dia menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya perlahan. "Ya, aku tinggal sendiri di sini. Jadi kurasa menambah satu anggota baru bukan masalah."

Yoongi tersenyum lebar pada Jimin, "Terima kasih banyak! Aku akan datang setiap hari untuk membantumu merawatnya!" ujarnya gembira dengan wajah berbinar.

Jimin tersenyum kecil, dia melirik kucing kecil yang sedang sibuk dengan susunya kemudian wajah gembira Yoongi.

' _Aku merasa seperti baru saja memungut dua ekor kucing kecil..'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu Yoongi selalu datang ke apartemen Jimin untuk membantunya merawat kucing kecil yang mereka beri nama ' _Kuro'_. Yoongi selalu datang sepulang sekolah dengan membawakan berbagai macam hadiah untuk Kuro seperti mainan, makanan kucing, ataupun kalung untuk kucing kecil itu.

Mulanya Jimin memang tidak terlalu menganggap kehadiran Yoongi, tapi setelah lebih dari tiga minggu Yoongi bolak-balik ke rumahnya dan berkunjung hingga malam hari, Jimin mulai memperhatikan kehadiran Yoongi. Kadang dia akan duduk diam memperhatikan Yoongi yang sibuk bermain dengan Kuro. Yoongi bisa dibilang pendiam, dia tidak banyak bicara dengan Jimin dan biasanya dia hanya akan sibuk dengan Kuro.

Tapi setiap kali Yoongi asik bersama Kuro, Jimin merasa seperti melihat dua ekor anak kucing yang sedang bermain satu sama lain. Terlebih lagi rambut Yoongi yang sewarna dengan bulu Kuro justru mempertegas bayangan itu.

"Kuro, aku datang." Yoongi menyapa Kuro yang berjalan menghampirinya saat Jimin baru saja membukakan pintu untuknya.

Kuro mengeong dengan ribut sementara Yoongi membuka lengannya dan Kuro melompat dengan gembira ke dalam pelukannya. Yoongi tersenyum tipis seraya mengelus bulu halus Kuro dalam pelukannya. Jimin memperhatikan interaksi mereka dalam diam dengan rokok yang terselip di antara bibirnya.

"Yoongi, bisa kau jaga Kuro sebentar? Aku harus bekerja." Jimin berjalan ke dalam apartemennya seraya mengacak surai berwarna _grey ash_ miliknya.

Yoongi mengangguk, "Bekerja? Memangnya apa pekerjaan Jimin- _ssi_?"

Jimin melirik Yoongi dari balik bahunya, "Aku.. penulis lagu dan koreografer." Jimin menuding ruang tamu dengan jari telunjuknya, "Kau bermain saja dengan Kuro di ruang tamu."

Jimin bisa melihat Yoongi yang mengangguk patuh dan Jimin meneruskan langkahnya menuju ruang kerjanya.

.

.

Jimin tidak ingat kapan dia tertidur saat bekerja, dia menggumam pelan dan perlahan membuka kelopak matanya dan langsung dihadapkan dengan wajah Yoongi yang berada sangat dekat dengannya. Jimin bergerak mundur dengan cepat, "Yoongi!" serunya kaget.

Yoongi juga terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan Jimin, dia segera menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadinya membungkuk dan menundukkan kepalanya. Jimin mengacak rambutnya dan menatap Yoongi, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sial, tadi wajah Yoongi berada sangat dekat dengannya dan itu jelas membuat Jimin terkejut. Jimin melihat Yoongi yang menunduk dalam dengan jemari yang bergerak-gerak gugup.

"Ma-maaf.." lirih Yoongi.

Jimin mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Apa yang baru saja ingin kau lakukan? Kau ingin menciumku?" tembak Jimin langsung.

Yoongi berhenti memainkan jemarinya dan mengangguk kecil.

Jimin membulatkan matanya, "Kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Yah, karena mana mungkin Yoongi mau menciumnya jika dia tidak menyukai Jimin, kan?

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jimin, "Ya, aku.. menyukai Jimin- _ssi_."

Jimin membulatkan matanya terkejut, dia menatap Yoongi yang baru saja mengucapkan itu dengan wajah datar.

"Aku.. aku sudah terpesona pada Jimin- _ssi_ sejak Jimin- _ssi_ membantuku dan menolongku dan Kuro. Aku.. aku menyukai Jimin- _ssi_." Yoongi berujar kalem dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Jimin terdiam, kepalanya berputar saat mendengar pengakuan Yoongi. Masalahnya dia mengucapkan pengakuan itu dengan wajah datar dan tidak merona malu-malu seperti orang yang menyatakan cinta pada umumnya.

"Kau pasti bercanda," ujar Jimin akhirnya.

Yoongi mendongak menatap Jimin dan menggeleng kuat, "Aku tidak bercanda. Aku benar-benar menyukai Jimin- _ssi_."

Jimin menghela napas pelan, "Yoongi, kau tidak mungkin menyukaiku. Kita belum lama kenal dan kita tidak sedekat itu."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius." Yoongi bersikeras.

Jimin menghela napas pelan dan menatap Yoongi, dia bisa melihat wajahnya yang keras karena dia bersikeras menyatakan pendapatnya tapi Jimin bisa melihat tangan Yoongi yang bergetar samar dan juga ujung daun telinganya yang memerah.

Yoongi.. _malu_.

Jimin terdiam cukup lama. Dia tidak mungkin menerima Yoongi begitu saja. Yoongi hanyalah pemuda berusia 18 tahun sedangkan dirinya sudah berusia 25 tahun. Perbedaan usia mereka cukup jauh dan lagi, Jimin tidak pernah merasakan ketertarikan itu pada Yoongi. Yah, Yoongi memang manis, tapi hanya itu. Jimin tidak pernah menganggap Yoongi sebagai satu sosok yang ingin dia kencani.

Jimin harus menolaknya, tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakan itu secara keras pada Yoongi. Biar bagaimanapun juga, bisa jadi saat ini Yoongi hanya salah mengartikan perasaannya pada Jimin. Bisa jadi sebenarnya Yoongi hanya berterima kasih karena saat itu Jimin menolongnya dan Kuro, dan dia salah mengartikan rasa terima kasih itu sebagai rasa cinta.

Jimin masih menatap Yoongi kemudian dia tersenyum miring, "Aku ini pria dewasa, kau tahu? Aku sudah berusia 25 tahun. Dan jika aku memiliki kekasih, aku pasti akan bercinta dengannya. Apa kau siap untuk itu?"

Jimin bisa melihat Yoongi yang membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut, dia terdiam dengan bola mata yang bergerak-gerak panik. Jimin tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Yoongi.

"Jangan dipikirkan Yoongi, biar bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak baik untukmu. Carilah pasangan yang seumuran denganmu." Jimin tersenyum dan dia berjalan melewati Yoongi namun tangan Yoongi menahannya dan saat Jimin berbalik, sesuatu yang lembut menghantam bibirnya.

Jimin membulatkan matanya saat dia sadar kalau Yoongi menciumnya. Bibir tipis Yoongi terasa pas di sela bibir gemuk Jimin dan rasanya sangat manis. Tanpa sadar Jimin memejamkan matanya dan membuka bibirnya, membiarkan Yoongi semakin menekan bibirnya padanya.

Ciuman itu berlangsung selama sepuluh detik sampai akhirnya Yoongi melangkah mundur. Dia mencengkram kerah pakaian Jimin dengan tangan bergetar samar.

"A-aku.. tidak main-main.." Yoongi memulai, tangannya masih mencengkram kerah pakaian Jimin. "Aku.. aku menyukai Jimin- _ssi_ dan aku mau menjadi kekasih Jimin- _ssi_. Apapun resikonya," bisik Yoongi dengan mata yang menatap mata Jimin dalam-dalam.

Jimin terpaku, Yoongi yang menatapnya dengan wajah memerah dan mata yang berair benar-benar membuyarkan akal sehat Jimin. Dan sebelum sempat disadarinya, Jimin sudah mendorong Yoongi ke dinding dan menciumnya dengan ganas.

Yoongi terengah dan berusaha mengimbangi ciuman Jimin yang brutal dan untungnya Jimin melepaskan ciumannya sebelum Yoongi benar-benar pingsan karena kekurangan oksigen. Jimin tersenyum seraya menatap Yoongi, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku benar-benar berniat untuk berpacaran dengan kucing kecil sepertimu."

"Eh?" ujar Yoongi bingung.

Jimin menyeringai dan mencium sudut bibir Yoongi, "Kalau kau tidak masalah dengan aku yang seperti ini. Aku akan menerimamu, Yoongi- _ya_.." bisiknya.

Yoongi mengerjap dengan cepat dan setelahnya senyumnya mengembang dan dia melompat untuk memeluk Jimin erat-erat. "Terima kasih!"

Dan Jimin membalas pelukan Yoongi dengan sama eratnya. Hidupnya sudah pasti akan berubah menjadi tidak sama lagi sejak dimasuki oleh Yoongi dan Kuro.

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

Wakakak ini kok plotless banget yak. Hmm

Pendek pula hmm

Aku lagi iseng aja sih. Masih terperangkap di rumah karena alergi dan akhirnya malah ngetik-ngetik random. Hmm

Tapi ya.. ini terinspirasi dari si manga yang aku sebut di summary. Ada yang pernah baca manganya? Itu manga yaoi btw, ada adegan 'anu-anu'nya. Hahaha

Aku udah baca dari lama, udah kepikiran mau buat yang macam itu dari lama juga. Tapi baru kesampaian sekarang setelah Yoongi muncul dengan rambut hitamnya dan demen banget pake bando dan jepitan kuping-kuping lucu pas fansign yang membuatku kejang karena keimutannya yang tak tertahankan XD

Ini super plotless dan sangat ringan. Anggap aja ini semacam selingan pagi menuju siang ya. hahaha

Hope you guys like it~

Dan aku sangat berharap ada yang bersedia memberikan sedikit review dan tanggapannya untuk diriku walaupun fanfiknya plotless dan pendek begini. Huks /pundung di pojokkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Extra**

"Sayang, mau kopi?" tawar Jimin pada Yoongi yang baru saja datang ke apartemennya dan sedang duduk di sofa dengan Kuro yang bermain dan menggigiti jempol kakinya.

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jimin dan mengangguk singkat.

Jimin kembali ke dapur dan menuangkan segelas kopi untuk Yoongi dan membawanya padanya. Jimin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sebelah Yoongi lalu memberikan mug berisi kopi untuk Yoongi dan menyesap mug berisi kopi untuk dirinya sendiri, "Baru pulang sekolah? Tidak biasanya kau di sekolah sampai larut." Jimin melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 07.15 malam, biasanya Yoongi selalu berkunjung ke apartemennya sebelum jam enam sore.

Yoongi meneguk sedikit kopinya kemudian menatap Jimin, "Aku dan teman-teman sedang mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk pesta _Halloween_ di sekolah nanti."

Jimin mengangguk-angguk, "Memangnya kau mau memakai kostum apa?"

Yoongi bergeser sedikit dan meraih tasnya yang berada di ujung sofa, Jimin duduk diam memperhatikan seraya menyesap kopinya. Dia melihat Yoongi mengaduk-aduknya tasnya sebentar kemudian menarik keluar sesuatu seperti bando dengan telinga kucing berwarna hitam.

"Aku akan menjadi kucing," jelas Yoongi kemudian memakai bando itu di kepalanya. "Cocok tidak?" tanyanya polos.

Dan Jimin nyaris saja tersedak kopinya sendiri saat melihat betapa lucunya Yoongi dengan bando telinga kucing di kepalanya. Dia terbatuk pelan dan berdehem untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri karena dia merasa mulai panas melihat Yoongi.

"Oya, aku juga punya _choker_ nya dan ekor kucing untuk ini." ujar Yoongi kemudian kembali mengaduk tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _choker_ dengan lonceng kecil di tengahnya dan sebuah ekor kucing yang terikat pada sesuatu seperti _belt_. Yoongi memakai _choker_ nya kemudian menunjukkan ekornya pada Jimin, "Lihat, jadi nanti aku hanya perlu memakai baju hitam."

Jimin semakin panas. Apalagi saat dia mendengar bunyi gemerincing lembut dari lonceng yang berada di leher Yoongi. Dia menggeram rendah kemudian menerjang Yoongi dengan ciuman terburu-buru dan agak kasar.

Yoongi terengah dan berusaha mendorong Jimin saat napasnya habis dan untungnya Jimin mengerti dan segera melepaskan ciumannya.

Jimin mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus telinga kucing di kepala Yoongi, "Kau kucing kecil yang nakal, apa kau bermaksud menggodaku?"

"Eh?" ujar Yoongi bingung.

Jimin menyeringai, " _Prepare yourself, my little kitten. 'Cause I won't let you go tonight_."

 **End**


End file.
